User talk:Rock8591
[[User:rock8591/Archive 1|'ARCHIVE #1: ' 02/05/2015 - 02/05/2017]] *[[User:rock8591/Archive 2|'ARCHIVE #2: ' 02/06/2017 - 05/31/2017]] Peter Lewis photo Do you think you could find a new photo for Peter Lewis? Because there weren't a lot of good photo ops for him in Mr. Scratch, Mvpl had to settle with the photo we have right now. But now that we have The Crimson King and Mirror Image (which show him in daylight, no less), I think a new photo is in order. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:19, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Gonna try to find an HD version of the Crimson King somewhere. Rock8591 (talk) 02:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Scratch HD Image Hi, didn't intend to intrude but I saw that you were looking to find a new image of Peter Lewis from the season 12 episodes. I also got the impression that you weren't completely satisfied with the image you uploaded. I have a HD close up shot of him from The Crimson King. Now, I've gathered that you're the person users go to if they're looking for a good quality image so I don't want to step on your toes so to speak by just hijacking the article and putting my picture up in lieu of yours. Regardless, I'll upload the pic to the site and you can have a look at it and let me know what you think but I won't add it to the article. You should be able to find it under the "Contributions" tab on my profile. But if not, the filename is "PeterLewisTCK". So again no offense intended; I'm just trying to help out but I'm insecure which is why I'm leaving these messages. BTW, just in regards to the edit on the Bea Adams page; I watched Seek and Destroy again and noticed, in the fight scene between Zeke Daniels and Michael "Germ" Sale, that Bea enters the room and attacks Germ when he smashes Daniels into the picture frame. When Daniels fights back, Bea is thrown to the floor when Germ knocks her off his back. That's why I listed her as "assaulted" alongside Daniels because technically he did, even though he was focused on getting the gun. I think "collateral damage" is an appropriate term to use. But to be fair, it is very hard to see in the episode because it happens so fast and the lighting is a little dark. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 17:49, May 31, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::That Peter Lewis HD image from The Crimson King was good, I ended up using it. I made a note though that it was from you under the "File History" tab. Link - http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/File:Peter_Lewis.jpg ::I know, this website is kinda hard to use at first. What I did was convert it from PNG to JPG on my PC, then used Picasa to "autocorrect" the contrast and brightness. Then I "replaced" the previous image with the new one instead of re-adding a new image; the image is linked from multiple other pages on this Wiki, so putting a new image instead of "replacing" the old one with the new one would mess up all the linking. Think of it like this; you go on multiple trips a year, so you pack and unpack your luggages. You're simply putting items into and taking items out of a luggage case, not throwing away the luggage case entirely after each use. Shuffling items - that's basically what I did when I "replaced" the image; same file name but different picture, same luggage case but different items inside the case. Long story short - it's been fixed and taken care of. Rock8591 (talk) 02:07, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Brilliant. Glad I made myself useful. Thanks for explaining that to me, I do most of my edits and contributions on my phone because I'm having computer problems at the moment so I'm not able to convert the files like you had. Good explanation, BTW. I might browse through articles and see if I can find new images if the pictures that are already there are a bit dark. I have almost every episode in HD so it'd give me something to do. If I find something, I'll use the same M.O.; I'll upload it and you can do your thing when you get the chance. Thanks again! :) Profiler10 (talk) 10:04, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Main Characters Hi, Rock. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I was just going through the main character pages, checking for that kind of vandalism you mentioned before. Came across it on one page a while ago, I think it was Morgan's. But anyway I reversed and corrected but now that I know the kind of frustration you and Zero talked about when I first joined, I'm actively keeping an eye out for it. So when I got to Blake's page, I just wondered which episode the quote on her page was from because I don't remember her saying that. I know it's trivial but I was wondering if you had any idea what the source for that quote is. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 21:02, June 7, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Am I a vandal? Hi Rock, sorry to bother you again but I wanted to ask you a question. Do you feel that since I've joined the wikia, that I've been making edits without precedent? Like changes that either vandalise articles or make things difficult for other users? Or do I just make changes like any other actual user? I'd just an unbiased opinion on this and I trust your judgement in regards to the wikia. Just if you have the time, will you let me know what you think please? Thank you. Profiler10 (talk) 21:59, June 13, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Vandal/troll, no. A lot of your edits? I will say I disagree with them. Long story short, the articles (and images) of this website are the way they are for specific reasons, that is why a lot of your edits are being undone. I've disagreed with more than two editors of this website in the past, but will admit that I ended up changing my opinion on it later on a wide variety of articles. Again, that's long story short. A few guidelines (and examples) to keep in mind: - As with Wikipedia, verifiability over speculation and "truth" for lack of better words. For example, the episode Children of the Dark. The Manwarings foster parents were abusive, in real life they'd def lose their privileges if not be sent to prison. That is not stated nor specifically implied in the episode so the words "it is POSSIBLE they lose custody of foster children" is used. Again, verifiability over speculation, and even believability in real life. That's also why the status for Joshua Beardsley is shown as Presumably Incarcerated, though in real life the chances are next to none. - With #1 in mind, consistency is also important. Though some casual language is used like "cop killer", we must be careful not to farfetch the meaning of the word. Owen McGregor would be a cop killer for example. So would Chloe Kelcher because one of her victims was a prison guard. Jimmy Hall who killed 2 bodyguards would not be one; it is simply too farfetched. A licensed security guard with a "guard card", wears a uniform would be in the category. A bouncer would not. - Episode photos must be specific to the episode, but also not overly specific as to give spoilers. At the same time, preferably not too generic either. For example, the episode photo for Collision Course. The former photo is overly broad and generic. The current photo is unique to the episode but also no giveaways. - Unsub photos should ideally be from the episode (instead of mugshot). Obviously, the clearer, the closer the face, the better. At times, we gotta make do with what is available. e.g. John David Bates. His was the toughest by a mile; he was on the screen for 0.001 of a second and in an especially dark background. - Unsub quotes should capture his character in the best way possible. The shorter and briefer, the better. Tory Chapman's header quote is a good example. - "unsub is similar to previous unsub" should be specific, not generalities, and also not farfetched. If your gut tells you the two unsubs are similar, then they probably are. If your gut tells you no, then probably not. Good examples would be Sera Morrison and Danny Murphy being extremely similar. Wallace Hines and Nathan Tubbs are partially similar; they don't SEEM to be similar at first but after some thought and analysis, it's definitely worth noting their similarities. And then there's some that are very farfetched; e.g. Dale Schrader and Caleb Dale Sheppard. I erased an edit that said that they were similar because they were "bank robbers who also committed killing, both had Dale in their name." Too far fetched. Again, a lot of what I'm saying are examples rather than a comprehensive rule list. Rock8591 (talk) 05:45, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Not to say I don't appreciate the advice or your honesty, but most of that stuff I already knew without even reading the Rules for the Wikia (e.g. in the case of images for episode, the chosen image should capture a key element of that episode BUT without revealing the specifics of the episode's plot. I'm going to go with "The Replicator" since it's one of my favourite episodes: the image is the BAU helis flying to Curtis' house, which IS a major part of the episode but it also doesn't spoil the fate of the characters or Strauss' death.) The details about unsub quotes is new to me, though. Thank you for that and I don't really speculate as too what becomes of minor criminals, though there have been some exceptions. I will say though that I think anyway that Joshua Beardsley was incarcerated after Rossi shot him because he DID try to kill someone, regardless of what said person might have done. Same with Monica Kingston, although they are last seen apparently free, it's very likely they were incarcerated afterward because they themselves committed a crime (Attempted murder and murder, respectively). :I can see the similarities between those unsubs you mentioned right off the bat; Morrison and Murphy were both underage psychopathic killers who killed at least one family member and were not immediately considered suspects as the BAU looked at Bruce Morrison and a pedophile (can't remember his name) for the crimes. :Just could you give me an example of the edits you were referring to there. Most of the time if an edit of mine is undone I can see, and understand, the reason why but as far as I'm aware I haven't violated any rules of this wiki or anything along those lines. Just clarify for me please, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 13:09, June 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Episode photos Since it's pretty likely Mvpl won't be coming back to us, and since you're now in charge of unsub photos, I guess you should do all of the episode screenshots as well, as you're now so adept at photos and such. You know those episodes that just have lame onset pics of the BAU as their screenshots? You can replace them with screenshots of important scenes. I hope you know what I'm talking about. Just make sure they're as spoiler-free as possible! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:01, June 23, 2017 (UTC) PHOTOS Hello. Don't think we've ever talked before. Just wanted to say I like the photos you chose for Honor Among Thieves, Nameless, Faceless and The Performer. Is it at all possible, however, to clear up the first two images and enlarge the third one? ONCEFan (talk) 19:48, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :I reverted the one for Nameless, Faceless; Mvpl added the original "Aaron Hotchner" photo, thought that would fit well anyways with the episode title and theme. Honor Among Thieves - the broken off finger might be a spoiler. The Performer, I don't have feelings either way. Rock8591 (talk) 11:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Fair enough. BTW: I think the finger was cut off, not broken off. ONCEFan (talk) 20:41, June 25, 2017 (UTC) PHOTOS II Hey. So I got your message. I think, since MVPL and the other admin – whose name I don't remember – are AFK for the time being, we should work together to replace all the episode photos that look like publicity pics. *Season Four: "Minimal Loss". I only say this because the CBS logo is there and I think you guys have a rule when it comes to that. *Season Five: "...A Thousand Words" to "Our Darkest Hour". Everything else is fine as is. *Season Six: "Reflection of Desire" and "The Thirteenth Step" are fine as is. "Middle Man" is good, but an HD shot of the same pic would be great. Same goes for "Corazon" and "Out of the Light". Everything else needs to be replaced. *Season Seven: "Proof" to "Painless", "There's No Place Like Home", "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy", "True Genius" to "Snake Eyes", "I Love You Tommy Brown" to "Foundation", and "The Company" to "Profiling 101" are fine as is. Everything else needs to be replaced. *Season Eleven: "Devil's Backbone" is good, but an HD shot of the same pic without the CBS logo would be great. Everything else can stay as is. *Season Twelve: "The Crimson King", "Taboo", "Keeper", "Scarecrow", "Spencer", "Assistance is Futile", and "True North" are all good, but HD shots would be great. "Green Light" is also good, but maybe the same pic as an HD shot. Everything else needs to be replaced. So what do you say? Wanna team up? ONCEFan (talk) 17:11, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Long story short, IMO all the pics imo are perfect the way they are. Continuity is just as important as quality, the latter of which can be defined by many ways. Rock8591 (talk) 00:47, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Joe Muller No offense taken, I wasn't completely certain myself if it was a very valid point but I just want to point out that comparisons have been made with far less. Other than that, I'm good. It still could have loosely inspired the ending but what you said is fair enough, it was a long shot. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 08:29, July 22, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Offer Hi Rock, I was planning on leaving you this message much later on but I figured the earlier the better. You are such a valued contributor to this wiki, as you handle the page pictures, wiki similarities, and whatnot. I wanted to offer you a role in my admin team if I'm lucky enough to become the next bureau. I think we can balance each other out, since I specialize more in content (writing and summarizing). Would you like to become an administrator for the Criminal Minds Wiki? MasterMystery (talk) 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'm busy in real life, also not familiar with Wiki rules at all. Prefer to stand back and do what I do, or just use my "revert" privileges. Usually spend 15 mins a day here at most; not sure if that would work out. Rock8591 (talk) 04:26, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I understand and very much respect your decision, good sir. Either way, thank you. I still look forward to editing with you on new character pages. MasterMystery (talk) 04:36, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Galleries Hi Rock, I figured you're the best person to talk about installing galleries on character pages. Like all the other TV wikis I administer, edit and see, they usually have a gallery for all characters with their respective images. Of course, I know this may be unrealistic for some people AKA John David Bates and impossible for other people like main characters (I don't mean an image for every single scene they were in). But overall do you like the idea? Here's one of the wikis who do use galleries: http://famousinlove.wikia.com/wiki/Paige_Townsen#Gallery. :IMO less is more. Photos for a character should be relevant to the character. We're not really a photo sharing website. Rock8591 (talk) 02:07, August 19, 2017 (UTC)